


Dream Lover

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam inadvertently provides Blaine with some fantasy material</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dream Lover  
> Characters: Blaine and Sam  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Sam inadvertently provides Blaine with some fantasy material  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam rummages in his locker as Blaine patiently waits.

"Lockers a mess. Hey, dude, I had a dream about you."

"Cool", says Blaine. "Were we superheroes again?"

Sam shakes his head, finds the notebook he needs and shuts his locker. "It was a wake up with messy boxers kind of dream."

Sam says this so matter of factly but Blaine blushes even though it was some Sam's brain version of himself that did things that made Sam come.

"I don't know what to say to that."

Sam smiles. "It's cool, bro. We're best buds and you must have dreamt about me a time or two."

Blaine nods and tries to casually react. He's not about to scare Sam off by telling him it was way more than twice. "Sure but my dreams are out of my control."

"Exactly, I figured that too. Dream me can be a little bi even if I'm not."

"Sam, we should get to practice."

Sam turns towards the choir room and Blaine falls into step beside him. He can't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't be an obvious change of subject and he'd love to ask Sam for the details of the dream but some things shouldn't be discussed with your best friend and crush.

Just outside the door Sam grabs Blaine's hand to stop him.

"Just one thing, Blaine. Can I ask you a sex question?"

"Sure," Blaine replies, completely aware of Sam holding his hand and hoping his hand isn't all sweaty.

"The tongue thing, on someone's ass. I mean it's a personal question but have you ever done that?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No."

"In my dream you were amazing at it."

With those words Sam drops his hand and throws open the door of the choir room. He walks in leaving Blaine flustered in the hallway. Taking a deep breath Blaine steps into the room and finds a seat away from Sam. He tries, mostly unsuccessfully, to put the image out of his head till the end of practice.

Later that night when he's jerking off that image is all he can think about. Sure Sam's had a starring role a time or two but tonight he skips over the usual images in his spank bank. All he can think of are Sam's words and how it might feel to actually do that. They wouldn't do it so much in porn if it didn't feel good. Blaine pictures some anonymous room in a hotel, his brain showing him a huge bed with a gloriously naked Sam stretched out on his front waiting for Blaine, trusting him. As Blaine strokes his cock he thinks about kissing Sam's neck and trailing kisses down his body, kissing and licking him all over till Sam's pleading with Blaine to tongue his ass. The imagined rimming makes Sam squirm and moan. In the fantasy Sam pushes back against his tongue and tells Blaine he loves him. Blaine comes on his hand and his sheet before the fantasy finishes.

He knows he has an awesome best friend and he's lucky that Sam isn't insecure about a gay guy liking him. It'd also be kind of nice if Sam dreamt about him again so his dream self can have what he never will.


End file.
